Sasori di Wisuda
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Sasori di Wisuda? Dan mengharuskan membawa keluarga pada saat di Wisuda. di sisi lain Sasori sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa. siapakah yang akan menjalankan sandiwara sebagai keluarganya Sasori? RnR please!


Hn, hn! aku balik lagi, aku balik lagi *sambil ngacungin tangan*.

Ah akhirnya ide baru muncul buat bikin fic baru!.

Tadinya mau bikin fic romance tapi susah nemu idenya!,

yaudah dari pada butek mikirin fic romance mendingan bikin yang humor lagi.

Kok jadi curhat sih? yasudlah dari pada lama-lama mendingan langsung aja!.

Disclamer : Masashi Kismot –sensei *geplak*

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei !.

Sumary : apa yah? *plak*

Rate : M *di cingcang*, oke rate k+ ajah ya!.

Genre : gak urusin tuh *di getok*.

Oke kalo gitu, langsung saja!.

Hapyy RnR.

**~Sasori di Wisuda~**

Malam hari yang sunyi nan dingin di markas Akatsuki.

"Hn, hn, hn" Sasori bergumam tak jelas sambil mondar-mandir di ruang tengah.

"Oy Sasori lu ngapain sih dari tadi gue masuk kamar ampe gue keluar kamar

masih aja mondar-mandir gak jelas" kata fans berat DJ yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"…" tak ada respon dari Sasori.

Tiba-tiba badai twister pun menghantam markas Akatsuki (angin ato badai?) (?).

"Huwaaa bikini gue ngapung ke bawa badai twitter" tereak si Dei di lantai dua markas.

Suara si Dei begitu menggelegar di seluruh ruangan markas sehingga membuat

Semua (-Deidara) kaget setengah mati.

"Bukan twitter Dei tapi twister Dei" Konan pun bersabda (?).

"Iya maksudnya itu " kata si Dei nutupin ke bego an nya *plak*.

Akatsuki pun meratapi kepergiannya bikini si Dei (?).

-X-

Setelah insiden hilangnya bikini si Dei gara-gara ke bawa badai twister,

Akatsuki pun memutuskan untuk bergadang supaya tak kehilangan

barang berharga lagi (bikini barang berharga ? wuapa? apa kata akatsuki? *plak*).

"Bergadang jangan bergadang.." tiba-tiba si Pain nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Hn hn hn" si Sasori malah mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Eh, stop stop stop Pain ku sayang jangan nyanyi lagi, Sasori jangan bulak-balik mulu"

perintah Konan kepada dua orang itu.

"Oh oke deh kalo beb yang minta pasti aku turutin" jawab Pain yang berhenti nyanyi.

"…." si Sasori masih mondar-mandir gaje.

"Stoppp gue pusing liatnya" tereak semua (-Sasori) pake toa high sound nya.

"Brugg" Sasori pun duduk di sofa Akatsuki yang udah lapuk *plak* sambil termenung.

"Kenapa sih Saso-kun" sapa si Dei sambil duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Hn" jawab Sasori yang sedang frustasi, stress, bingung, lesu, tak bersemangat -.-.

"Cerita dong bagi-bagi stress kamu ke yang lain" si Dei memberi saran.

"Iya cerita aja, siapa tau ada yang bias di bantu" kata Konan.

"…" yang lain dalam hati ogah-ogahan, tapi mereka pun mendengarkan curhatan Sasori.

Akhirnya Akatsuki pun mengadakan rapat dadakan yang diadakan tengah malem.

-X-

"Wokeeh misi kita sementara adalah membantu Sasori" seru Pain.

"Setujuuuu" tereak yang laen (-Sasori, yang gak percaya ini akan berhasil).

-X-

**Hari di Wisuda**

"Hm sipp beres" batin si Dei sambil cengengesan sendiri di kamarnye.

"Wokehh, semua ayo kumpul di ruang tengah" perintah si Pain yang udah nunggu di ruang tengah markas.

"Tap tap tap" suara langkah kaki pun terdengar mendekati ruang tengah markas.

"Oke berhubung semua udah kumpul saya akan jelaskan status saat sandiwara

di mulai" kata Pain yang tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat (?).

" Oke ini dia stasem status sementara ehm" kata Pain berdehem

_**Status…..**_

_**Pain : sebagai ayah dari Sasori seorang pengusaha besar (apa? gak salah tuh *plak).**_

_**Konan : sebagai ibu dari Sasori seorang wanita karir yang sedang hamil (wah pasti**_

_**Konan hamil gara-gara di perkosa Pain lagi*plak*).**_

_**Deidara : sebagai tunangan dari Sasori seorang balerina (apa? Dei jadi banci ?*plak*).**_

_**Itachi : sebagai kakak ke satu Sasori seorang artis (apa? ita jadi artis?gak banget*plak*).**_

_**Kisame : sebagai supir keluarga seorang sopir lah (ya cocok cocok *plak*).**_

_**Kakuzu : sebagai bendahara keluarga (?) seorang bendahara (duit lagi duit lagi -.-).**_

_**Hidan : sebagai penasehat keluarga seorang ya penasehat (kenapa gak jadi dukun aja?*plak* ).**_

_**Tobi : sebagai adik Sasori seorang anak bontot dari keluarga bermarga Akasuna (?) (aduh dasar anak kecil autis *plak*).**_

_**Zetsu : sebagai pembantu seorang pembantu (malangnya zetsu di jadiin babu *plak*).**_

"Glekk" Sasori hanya menelan ludah dan keringat dingin pun mulai menetes

"Oke kita berangkat" kata Pain cool, tumben cool biasa juga bego *plak*.

Akatsuki pun segera pergi menuju Universitas Konoha Gakuen, tempat Sasori sekolah.

Akatsuki pergi naek mobil yang mobilnya panjang itu lho! maklum author kampungan

jadi gak tau namanya.

-X-

Setelah lama dalam perjalanan akhirnya Akatsuki pun nyampe

di tempat tujuan.

"Wah akhirnya nyampe juga" kata si Dei sambil ngelap air seni nya (?).

"Widih rame banget bagus lagi bangunannya" kata si Pain terkagum-kagum.

"Pasti di dalem nya banyak duit deh" iner Kakuzu si maniak duit.

"Ah ayolah kita masuk takut terlambat" ajak Sasori sambil menggandeng tangan

si Dei-chan yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya (mau-mau nya ama si Dei *di getok*).

-X-

Akatsuki pun masuk ke gedung University Konoha Gakuen.

"Gila sumpeh, bagus bener nih kuliahan" kata Pain yang amat sangat kampungan.

"Gue aja belum pernah tuh kuliah di tempat kaya gini an paling juga di gubuk

deket sawah di Amegakure, iya kan beb" kata Pain sambil berpaling ke si Konan.

"Jangan buka aib dong" kata si Konan yang langsung ngebekem mulut Pain.

"…." yang laen cuman masang tampang terkagum-kagum, matanya pun berbinar-binar.

"….." Sasori mah masih tetep imut, cool, cakep wih author juga ke pelet ama si Sasori.

"Hai cewek" goda seorang pria kepada si Dei.

"Cewek? gue tuh cowok bego" batin si Dei tapi tersenyum ama ntu cowok.

Akhirnya Akatsuki pun nyampe di ruangan wisuda.

"Haloo semuanya Akasuna no Pain di sini" tereak Pain sekenceng-kenceng nya,

yang membuat para tamu undangan menatap kedatangan Akatsuki.

"Bodoh kau ini" kata Konan sambil ngetok Pain pake palu.

"Wahahaha" para tamu undangan terkekeh meliat tingkal laku Akatsuki.

Pain yang buat ulah sih cuman masang watados.

-X-

Akatsuki pun di persilahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Karena kurisnya cuman nyisa 5 kursi akhirnya Akatsuki pun harus duduk

Pangku-pangkuan.

"bla bla bla bla" Para dosen pun berpidato panjang lebar.

Sekarang lah pembagian surat sama kalung itu (author gak tau namanya, maklum lah author smp aja masih tahap mau daftar gimana mau tau coba?).

"Akasuna no Sasori" panggil seseorang di depan sana.

"Yah silahkan ortunya Sasori berikas ucapan terimakasih kepada para tamu undangan"

kata seseorang tadi.

Pain pun segera menaiki panggung untuk memberikan ucapan.

"Mikum…..hidup porno grafi hidup porno grafi" si Pain penyakit nya kumat lagi.

Seketika si Pain langsung di seret security karna mendukung aksi porno grafi.

"Oke maaf karna ada sedikit masalah saya harap ada perwakilan dari keluarga

Akasuna untuk memberikan sedikit ucapan" kata seseorang yang MC acara tersebut.

"Uwaa aku mau ngelahirin" jerit Konan tiba-tiba yang membuat para tamu kaget.

"Waduhh gimana nih, Kisame cepet lu anter Konan ke rumah sakit" kata si Sasori.

"Oke, gue ajak Kakuzu biar bisa nanganin masalah duit" kata kisame sambil segera membawa Konan ke luar gedung.

"Aku ikut" seru Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu dan Deidara kompak.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi ke Rs Konoha, tinggal Hidan dan Sasori

yang masih berada di tempat wisudaan.

"Yah maaf bagi para undangan sudah menunggu lama, sekali lagi saya meminta

Perwakilan dari keluarga Akasuna untuk memberikan ucapan terimakasih" tutur MC yang tadi.

"Tap tap tap" sekarang Hidan lah yang naek panggung.

"Salam Dewa Jashin…hidup DJ hidup DJ" Hidan tereak-tereak.

"Ayo, kita timpukin bareng-bareng, dia adalah penganut aliran sesat" tereak salah satu tamu undangan tersebut.

"Ayo…." seru yang lain.

Hidan pun di timpukin oleh seluruh tamu undangan.

Dan pesta wisudaan pun ancur sudah, dan sebagai hukumannya Sasori harus mengulang lagi kuliahnya selama 5 tahun.

Sekaran Sasori sudah frustasi dan mulai gila dan berniat bunuh diri dari kasur ke lantai markas (lho itu mah bukan bunuh diri namanya tapi jatoh dari kasur).

~THE END~

Gimana fic nya ancur? gaje?

Yah saya hanya minta untuk di REVIEW saja!

Yah ripiu yah yah yah!.

Jaaa Neeee!


End file.
